


Dinner

by ayrtonwilbury



Category: James Bond - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrtonwilbury/pseuds/ayrtonwilbury
Summary: another fic based on 10kiaoi's pic here: http://10kiaoi.tumblr.com/post/173774894083/a-villains-only-as-good-as-their-lair-and





	Dinner

“Do you honestly think it was a good idea to send him back to them?” Tanner asked M and CIA Director Ryan.

Jack Ryan scoffed and folded his arms across his chest. “Leiter is the best; the very best of what the CIA can do. If anyone can bring them down, it’s him.” Ryan looked over at M. “What about Tanaka?”

“Tanaka has gone dark the past few days, but I have complete faith in him,” M replied. “Mr. Tetsuro Tamba was nice enough to loan Tanaka to us for a while to get this under control.”

The monitor beeped and the three of them turned their heads. Felix Leiter’s lifeline quickened before it finally slowed again.

“Let’s hope we can get them out soon,” Ryan muttered and went to pour himself a drink.

~~

“Felix, you’ve been here for six months,” James smiled as they sat at the dinner table. There were about eight people in all at the large white table and it was tradition for them to eat together. Agents from all over the world were brought together and now part of James and Q’s new agency; the bastardization of SPECTRE. Underneath them all were bull sharks and various other tropical fish that constantly had Felix question how the fish were actually fed. James sipped his champagne and continued to stare at the former CIA agent. “Six months ago, we found you again in the desert and I’m assuming that you told M and the others about our demands?”

Felix took his own glass and drank while the waiter placed down white pearl albino caviar in front of them. Felix raised an eyebrow before he just smiled. “They didn’t want to meet your demands. And I knew that what they were doing was wrong. You have shown me the right path.”

James leaned back, a lock of his hair fell over his left eye as he smirked; the silver rings on his left hand more prominent against his tanned skin. James’s gaze bore into Felix and Felix felt a shiver run down his spine. “Why did you come back to us, Felix?”

Felix opened his mouth before he closed it. He had to think of an answer. Why did he come back? Revenge of course but…he knew what the two of them were capable of. “I came here on my own volition.”

“What about you, Tiger?” James looked over at the man who sat next to Felix. “What is your reason?”

“Japan may be advanced in its technology but not in its way of spying and world leadership,” Tiger Tanaka explained as he moved to spread the caviar on a cracker to eat. “It is time to bring Japan and the world to the 21st century in the spy game.”

James was about to open his mouth but the head of the table held up his left hand. In the middle of his left hand bore a hideous scar of the Cyrillic letter sha.  _Smert Shpionam. Death to Spies_. James closed his mouth and huffed. The left hand also bore the mark of the SPECTRE ring before he put his hand down. The young man looked up at the two of them and the rest of the people at the table vanished. Both Tiger and Felix looked around quickly for the others. The white cat on the man’s lap stared at the two of them with large blue eyes.

“Q, darling,” James started but the man glared at James. James narrowed his eyes and stayed quiet.

“Time and time again the two of you have lied to me,” Q said as the cat jumped off of his lap. “Did none of you learned when we killed Trevelyan?”

Felix and Tiger were about to answer when cuffs wrapped around their wrists in their chairs. Felix swore and Tiger tried to move. Q stood up, the white suit much more pristine than the rest of the room.

“Sir, what are you doing?” Tanaka asked quickly.

“We bring the best of the best into our home to make the world a better place,” Q explained. “And I thought we were making very good progress with you two.” Q moved over and punched Felix in the face. “But we have bloody eyes and ears  _everywhere_ in this goddamn facility. Did you not realize that we have listened to every conversation that you managed to get out of this complex to M and the others?”

Q moved back to the head of the table and pressed his palm against the top of the table. His section of the table disappeared and two monitors complete with keyboard rose upward. Q’s fingers began to type furiously onto the keyboard while a large projector screen came down from behind them. James just chuckled, lit a cigarette, and rocked in his chair. The projection screen turned on and the camera was pointed into Q-branch, to M, and then Ryan.

“Hello Ryan. Hello M,” Q sneered as he began to type some more. The rest of the table disappeared except for the part with his computer and the chairs that held Tiger and Felix moved to the center of the aquarium pit. Q moved and stared at the camera while the others on the other side did nothing. “Time and time again you bring intruders into our home. We wanted to treat them like family. Is there something that you want? You know, all you have to do is ask and not bring poor assassins into my home.”

Neither M or Ryan spoke. Q tsked and typed again. Tiger’s chair moved away from Felix and to the side of the aquarium pit. Tiger looked over at the screen in hopes of a rescue but he knew that it wouldn’t come. Felix’s hands rose above his head as he was raised upward off of his chair with magnets of some sort. Felix swore out and tried to get free but couldn’t. James moved over and with his knife, slowly plucked out the buttons on Felix’s dress shirt. James hummed, in the middle of his left hand bore the same letter sha as Q's did. James chuckled and leaned forward to whisper: “You should have joined us when you had the chance, Felix. The sharks? They haven’t been fed in a while…they like the taste of human flesh.”

James brought the knife down and slashed at Felix’s arms. Felix jumped at the touch as James moved away and the top glass began to disappear. The droplets of blood dripped into the water and the sharks began to thrash about. James chuckled and wiped the knife with a napkin. Q looked up from his controls and nodded.

“Now you will know what will happen to every agent that you pretend to send us,” Q told them. “I knew it was a mistake to bring Felix back to you but I will not make the same mistake again. Because of your ignorance, Felix Leiter and Tiger Tanaka will die.”

Q pushed a button and Felix dropped into the water. M and Ryan had to watch in horror as Felix was attacked by sharks while Tiger screamed for mercy.


End file.
